Playing Heart to Get/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Ryan is walking on the sidewalk talking to his mirror-- Ryan : Nice! Ryan 's having a good hair day! But then, aren't they all-Ooh! --Ryan bumps into Ken as Ken is walking out of a door-- Ryan : Watch where you're going man! Well well, what are you shopping for? A personality? Ken : Actually, I'm here for Barbie . Tomorrow's the big day! And I want it to be super special! Ryan : Big day? --As Ryan is walking there is a plethora of Valentine's Day decorations-- Ryan : Could it be... -A Cupid arrow with a suction cup attached to it hits Ryan's head- Valentine's Day! Ryan (on couch): This is my big chance! I cut Ken off at the knees by blitzing Barbie with great gifts and tons of Ryan charm, then she kicks him to the curb and Barbie and me are a red hot item. --Ken is buying a bouquet of flowers with his giant credit card-- Ken: These'll be perfect for Barbie. --Ryan is hiding underneath the table while wearing a flower pot on his head as a disguise-- Ryan: Pphhh! Yeah right! (Fantasy Sequence) Ken: Got you some pertty flowers Barbie. Barbie: What'd you do? Pick 'em out of a land fill? -throws the flowers at Ken's face- I wonder what that hunksicle, Ryan's up to. (End of fantasy sequence) Ryan: Ah! I'm looking for something guaranteed to wow a girl and make her dump her dopey boyfriend. Sales Lady: I need a number 32! --Ken buys a box of chocolates from a store-- Ryan: Chocolates? (Fantasy Sequence) --Barbie and Ken are sitting on a bench as Barbie is checking her hair in her compact mirror-- Ken: Life's like a box of chocolates. Barbie: No, your face is like a box of chocolates. --Ken opens a heart-shaped box of chocolates for Barbie and she commences to throwing that box of chocolates in Ken's face-- (End of fantasy sequence) Ryan: Haha! Do you do custom orders? --Ken is looking for a Valentine's Day card that's just right for Barbie while Ryan is hiding behind the shelves with the cards on them-- Ken: Gee! None of these are right. (Fantasy sequence) --Barbie and Ryan are beside the fire place as Barbie is reading Ryan's card-- Barbie: Oh! Ryan! -winks- Ryan: Uh,uh! This fantasy sequence is too good to share! (End of fantasy sequence) --Ken rings the doorbell and Barbie opens the door-- Ken: Happy Valentine's Day Bar- Ryan: Hold it! Those aren't flowers! These are flowers! --Ryan brings in an arch of roses and hangs them around Barbie's neck, which causes her to fall-- Barbie: Thanks Ryan! --Barbie gets up very dizzily-- Ryan: And that candy . . . really cheaped out didn't you Kenny-boy? --Ryan brings out a life-sized statue in his likeness made out of chocolate-- Ryan: Mmm-hmm, that hair looks yummy, huh? Barbie: Uh, probably not a good idea to leave that yummy hair out in the Malibu sun. --Ryan's chocolate melts into a puddle-- Ryan: What ever! Check out my card! Ryan (card singing): Hey Barbie, you won the jackpot -loses control- Ryan: Lousy, cheap sound chips! --Ryan punches his card, it falls to the ground, smoke starts emanating from it, and he screams while stomping on it-- Ryan: So was that the best Valentine's Day ever or what? --Barbie smiles-- Ken: Wow Ryan. You really went all out. Kinda puts the stuff I got to shame. Ryan: You said it, I didn't. Although I was about to. Barbie: Ken, I'd love to see what you got me! Ken: They're not much but... --Ken shows Barbie the flowers he got for her-- Barbie: -gasps- They're lovely! --Ryan slips off the pillar he is leaning against and falls down in shock-- Ken: And these are the chocolates you've liked since you were a little girl. --Ryan looks at the chocolates Ken bought for Barbie-- Barbie: Ken, I can't believe you remembered! Ken: And there's this . . . -gives Barbie the card he made for her- Made it myself. Barbie: "Dear Barbie, you'll always be my girl. Love, Ken." Yes I will! Oh Ken! You're the best boyfriend I could ask for! Happy Valentine's Day. --Ryan rolls his eyes as Barbie reads the card that Ken gave her before and then he faints out of shock-- Ryan: -as he gets up- Okay, this is totally different from my fantasy sequences. Raquelle: Mine too. --Raquelle had gifts for Ken very similar to Ryan's gifts for Barbie, but Raquelle ends up throwing the arch of roses and taking a bite out of the chocolate statue of herself before getting hit by a Cupid arrow with a suction cup attached to it-- Transcript Guide